


Lucky

by RobinLeStrange



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Early morning thoughts from Strike on how his luck has changed, several years after meeting Robin.





	Lucky

Strike, who'd been awake for several minutes already, finally opened his eyes and looked down at the golden head nestling on his shoulder. He dropped a kiss on the silken strands and covered the hand that rested on his chest with his own, smiling to himself as he settled back against the pillows.

He’d never considered himself a lucky man. A disinterested father, the loss of his mother, then his leg…sixteen years of Charlotte.

Then he’d met Robin.

The golden head moved and a pair of laughing blue-grey eyes meet his.

“Daddy…”

Now he was the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never attempted a drabble before but this idea popped into my head and I decided to give it a try.  
I'd like to think this is the kind of happy ending Robin and Strike might have one day, years into the future, even though I don't think I'd want to see it in canon.


End file.
